Mew Project: Au Contraire
by Ryou Shirogane
Summary: Kisshu, along with friends Pai and Taruto find themselves caught up in the Mew Project, an attempt by Professor Shirogane and his wife to save the world from alien invasion and to locate their lost son.


**TOKYO MEW MEW**  
_Mew Project: Au Contraire_

_**Summary:** Kisshu, along with friends Pai and Taruto find themselves caught up in the Mew Project - an attempt by Professor Shirogane and his wife to save the world from alien invasion and to locate their lost son._

_**Author's Note:** Hello, hello. So... since a bunch of people really wanted me to write this... I am. This whole fanfiction is based off a drawing I did for a Tokyo Mew Mew club contest on DeviantArt. The theme was: "What If...?", so I played off the idea, turning the aliens into humans who then became Mews, and each of the Mews into aliens. Not only that, but I brought Ryou's parents back to life (because I am a fan and love them dearly XD) and substituted them for Ryou and Keiichiro. Ryou, meanwhile, gets abducted by the aliens. That's the general idea, and so now I am going to play off the idea until the entire conflict is revealed to all of you and then resolved. Honestly, I drew the image for fun; I had no idea people were going to jump all over it. But that's the alien fandom for you!_

_In regards to the title..._

_**au contraire ::** French "on the contrary"_

_**contrary ::** 1. "opposite in character, direction, et cetera"; 3. "stubbornly opposed or willful"; 4. "something that is opposite"_

_While the story is not completely opposite of the original series, many events have been flipped, skewed, or even deleted. Personalities remain largely the same (with the exception of Ryou's mother, who was largely affected by the change of events), although some details may have changed._

_In light of all this, Masaya and Ichigo are not a pairing in this story, because that is what happened in the original. So, sorry to fans of them being together. As for the actual pairings, I have ideas, but I'll determine that for sure later._

_Please let me know if I get any of the characters out of line (I've never written with a focus on the aliens; I usually focus on Ryou so I don't know their personalities as well), or if you have any comments or suggestions. I love reviews! (Heck, who doesn't?) So... here we go. Enjoy episode one._

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 01: Becoming a Sssnake - Justice Liesss in a Highssschool Boy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why don't you come with me? We can be friends and play together every single day! It'll be tons of fun, and I'm sure my friends will be your friends too! So, you won't have to be sad anymore," her voice was cheerful and fluctuated as she spoke between giggles. Taking his hand and pulling him with her enthusiastically, she hovered a few inches above the ground._

_The blond boy was unable to do anything about the tears that still clung to his face, since the pink girl continued guiding him about in her excitement. He winced slightly as he remembered the stinging pain in his knee he had gotten trying to outrun the school bullies. They never seemed to leave him alone, whether he fought back or not._

_He was beginning to think maybe... MAYBE... things would be better if he went with her._

_"But what about my parents?" he asked cautiously, suddenly feeling uneasy about this decision._

_The girl simply smiled, her pink pigtails bobbing a bit in the breeze, "We'll come back and visit them. I promise."_

_He still looked unsure, and she let him go for a moment as he contemplated, spinning one of two long pink ribbons around her finger._

_"You swear we'll come back?" he asked finally, his aquamarine eyes narrowing slightly in skepticism._

_"Yep!" she nodded, "We'll come back whenever you want."_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kisshu mentally groaned. Just how long was this lecture going to last? It was one thing to be in school when you had an attractive female teacher to look at; it was completely different when you were listening to an old man drone on tiredly about genetics and the advancements of technology. Frankly, Kisshu couldn't care less, and he was pretty sure that the only person actually paying attention in this class was Pai - because Pai lived off of boring scientific data like this. Kisshu had no idea how. Sneaking a glance at the older boy, Kisshu confirmed that Pai was indeed paying attention - he was watching Dr. Takahashi with supressed interest, but deep down, Kisshu knew he was soaking this information up like a sponge. It was just too bad that this sponge wouldn't let him squeeze out class notes and homework assignments. Pai was so... stingy.

Kisshu sighed again, bringing both arms up to stretch behind his head as he slumped down further in his desk.

"Yes, boy, did you want to volunteer to read the next passage?"

Suddenly realizing that Dr. Takahashi was looking directly at him, Kisshu pointed to himself and shook his head vigorously, "Nope, I was just stretching. But Pai looks like he wants to read!"

Pai shot the green-haired youth a look which clearly read _'idiot'_.

"That'd be great, young man, except that Pai-kun just read the **last** passage..." Dr. Takahashi pointed out.

So that's what the "idiot look" was for. Kisshu scratched the back of his neck, straightening awkwardly in his chair before rising, having no idea where in the book the passage was... or if it was even in the book he was currently holding.

This was why Kisshu hated school.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe if you'd actually **try** to pay attention for once you'd enjoy learning," Pai was saying in regards to the green-haired teen's complaints. Kisshu was still muttering under his breath about scientists and how they just made everything difficult - a conversation Pai was currently ignoring as he focused his emotionless gray eyes infront of him and hoped that somehow the walk home would be quicker today than it normally was.

"What's so great about all that scientific crap anyway?" Kisshu was still asking, giving a shrug of indifference and adjusting the backpack on his shoulders, "It's usually wrong anyway."

"It's based largely on making educated predictions - called hypotheses- and repeating experiments through trial and error. It is a way of answering scientists' **questions** and changing the general view of the world. You might want to take note if you continue asking such things," the silver-haired boy stated in an annoyed tone.

Kisshu just rolled his eyes and stretched his arms again, this time as far as they would go, "Sorry, if I prefer things that are a little more simple."

"Simple-minded describes you perfectly."

"Hey, Pai! That was just-!!" Kisshu was interrupted as the ground suddenly lurched beneath him, causing him to lose his balance and fall over a trashcan. Flicking his amber eyes left and right, searching for a source, he began cursing under his breath.

Pai simply dusted himself off and continued to walk on, "And it would explain things such as that earthquake we just now experienced."

Kisshu groaned, staring Pai down with slitted eyes, before he was knocked all the way overtop of the trashcan and onto the ground, "WHAT THE-?! Hey!!"

A blond woman was hoisting a large suspicious-looking item (well, it looked like some type of gun) up to her shoulder and reloading it with her free hand. Looking her over, Kisshu decided that her current wardrobe didn't quite compliment her figure. She had a delicate frame, and aside from the fact that she was handling an obviously heavy item, looked like she should be wearing a sundress on some flowery hillside with a white parasol and a few bluebirds circling her. Not... some kind of sleeveless black leather vest, tight white pants, red tanktop, and a matching collar decorated with a cross pendant. It was then that Kisshu realized she was the one who had knocked him over.

"Ah... dang... can't believe my aim was off..." she was muttering to herself absent-mindedly, brushing her waist-length hair behind her.

Pai merely raised an eyebrow, grabbing his companion's arm and beginning to walk away in a determined stride, "Come."

"Oh no you don't!" the woman ordered, countering Pai's previous movements and rushing infront of them to block their way.

"Uh, lady, what are you gonna do with that?" Kisshu asked, indicating the gun-like object that she was still carrying.

"This is an injection gun," she stated firmly, cocking the trigger with her finger, "Figure it out."

"A what?" Kisshu asked with slight curiousity.

The woman smirked, her eyes narrowing a bit as she realized she might now have her chance at injecting these _test subjects_. Pai, on the other hand, was not impressed and rather convinced that this creature had escaped from an insane asylum.

"Oh, Mrs. Shirogane, there you are!" came another voice as a raven-haired boy brushed lightly past them, "The professor said he needs to see you. Apparently he's having trouble in the kitchen."

The woman sighed, placing the injection gun back into a large suitcase, "He _would_... right when I'm especially busy, too."

The newcomer laughed nervously, turning his attention to the others, "I apologize, she's a bit direct."

"Oh...kay..." Kisshu murmured, placing his hands on his hips, "But what's this all about anyway?"

"Again with your neverending questions..."

"Shut it, Pai," Kisshu stated lightly and without much bite.

At that moment the earth decided to begin shaking once more, but this time the sky had begun to fade to an eerie red color that blocked out the sun entirely.

"What's with all the weird weather, today?" Kisshu grumbled to himself.

Taking a step backwards, the other boy finally addressed the question, "It's... about this actually. The Mew Project is beginning at this very moment."

Before either one of them could think to act or voice any concerns they might have had, there was a brilliant flash of light. Kisshu found himself drifting, drifting... drifting into some slightly illuminated darkness that coiled around him until he finally fell into an unconscious state.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he's waking up," a voice sounded in his ears.

Kisshu opened his eyes slowly, testing, and they were immediately flooded with a soft light and three shadows. As Kisshu's senses began to return to him, he realized that one of the shadows was the boy from before, and that he must have been the one who had just spoken.

"Where... where the heck am I...?" he asked groggily, trying to sit up, although that proved difficult.

"You may want to rest for a while longer before trying to stand," one of the remaining two strangers suggested softly. This boy was older, and looked to be a college student. His eyes were a warm chocolate color and his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I think you hit him a little too hard, Liz..." the final shadow muttered. This one was obviously an adult. His voice wavered slightly as he adjusted the glasses that threatened to fall from his nose, "Are you alright, lad?"

Kisshu made a "che" sound between his teeth and hoisted himself up to a seated position infront of them, his head spinning. Kisshu brought both arms up to his head and began massaging his temples.

"Did you guys run me over with a truck or something? Cuz it sure feels like it..." he grumbled, surverying the rest of the room as he spoke.

Where exactly was he anyway? The room was... colorful to say the least. It appeared to be a shop of some sort, perhaps a cafe? The walls were a soft blue color with yellow and cream accents. Scattered here and there were round multi-colored tables that could only seat about four people comfortably. Above him, the light source was a chandelier amongst a detailed mural of the night sky. Just what time was it anyway?

Kisshu shook his head again in an attempt to clear it and found that they had been joined by none other than Pai. He looked tired, but not tired enough to cast an accusing look in Kisshu's direction.

"If only you'd walk faster..." was all he managed to say.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kisshu inquired finally, his dizzy spell having ended and his senses returned.

The adult sighed, "This will take a while to explain, I'm afraid..."

"As long as it isn't another boring science lecture, I think I can handle it," Kisshu offered with a flick of his hand.

"Actually..." the grown-up continued nervously.

"Oh, I'll do it..." a female voice stated impatiently. Kisshu then realized that the blond woman from before was standing some distance away with her arms crossed tightly infront of her.

"You have been chosen for the Mew Project," she stated sharply.

"The meeyuu... what? Is this some kind of activity the humane society is putting on?"

Pai just groaned as the woman strode forwards and bent down so that her face was right infront of Kisshu's.

"No. It. Isn't," she stated dangerously, and then straightened. The green-haired youth had the look of one who had just seen a ghost.

"There are aliens who are planning to invade the Earth. We know this because they have sent monsters in their place to attack humans. In order to counter and halt this attack, we have developed a way of using redlist species... that is, endangered animals. Since they have a strong desire to preserve their own kind, by injecting their DNA into a compatable human body-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down... just what are you saying about injecting dienay into people and aliens attacking the planet and dangerous animals?" Kisshu interrupted loudly.

Pai merely groaned, now convinced that he was stuck in the middle of some horrible dream with the world's most "simple-minded" teenager. Didn't Kisshu ever listen to anything **important**?

_'You moron,'_ he thought silently.

"Are. You. Interrupting. ME?" she growled, "I swear! Teenagers these days! Didn't your mother teach you anything about manners at all?!"

"Look lady, I just want to know what-"

"Don't take that tone with me! Why I oughtta-!"

The adult sighed exhaustedly, "Akasaka-kun, Aoyama-kun, could you please bring us some tea? I have a feeling this is going to be a very long... and trying... afternoon."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** Okay, I think episode one is now complete. I wanted to start it a little slowly and in a similar manner to the anime. So, please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure what I think yet, myself, except that Elizabeth is seriously scaring me, and warping her character may have been a bad idea on my part. I will also explain some things better in chapter two. I promise. XD Anyway... Review! Please? Criticize, Critique, Suggest, Question, Comment... anythin'! Thanks._


End file.
